The Night Before Christmas
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Hilary wishes for something to happen between her and Tyson, but beyblading has erected a wall between them. Can Hilary overcome her fears and love Tyson for what he is? Prompt fic.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

The Night Before Christmas

**Summary**

It's the Christmas Eve and Hilary wishes for something to happen between her and Tyson, but beyblading has erected a wall between them. Can Hilary overcome her fears and love Tyson for what he is?

**Commentary**

Another one shot, this time for Darkened-Storm's prompt 'The Night Before Christmas'. Enjoy.

**.**

Tyson grabbed her arm, and forced her to look at him. Her honey brown eyes, normally bright and hopeful, were now full of sadness and despair. She did not want to be in a room with him. He had broken her, not once but twice. He came closer to her, and saw her body tense more. "Hilary..." he whispered, his voice full of regret.

Hilary felt tears roll down her cheeks. She had tried convincing herself she didn't want him anymore, but every time Tyson came near, her heart beat would quicken. A cold sweat would break out. Her cheeks would blush a beautiful shade of red. Tyson invoked emotions within her she had never felt with anyone else. "Tyson... I can't..." she said softly, not daring to look Tyson in the eye.

He frowned slightly. "What do you mean?" Her statement confused him. He had felt it when he stood near her. He had seen the look of intense emotion in her honey brown eyes. "You _love _me, Hilary," Tyson said, full of determination. He walked closer and tipped her chin up. "Are you going to deny it?"

Hilary shook her head. Her feelings for Tyson were strong; he was everything she wanted in her partner. He was brave, strong-willed and charismatic yet she was nothing more but a humble girl, cheering for her captain on the sidelines. No, he wouldn't want her. He deserved someone better. "Tyson... just let me go," she said.

Desperation filled Tyson. He wasn't going to let her go, especially since it was Christmas tomorrow. Christmas was meant to be a day of joy, not a day of sadness and tears. "Look me in the eyes Hilary, and say it to my face that you don't love me," he said. Hilary didn't move. Tyson relaxed. "I thought so."

Hilary drew in a deep breath and forced herself to look at Tyson. "I can't be with you Tyson," she said.

Tyson frowned. "Of course you can. Stanley permits dating between members of the same team," he reasoned.

She shook her head. "You don't understand Tyson; I'm not a beyblader you are. There's a wall between us that we can't overcome. Your love for beyblading will always override your feelings for anything and anyone else," she explained, trying to fight back tears.

Tyson stiffened. Her words were harsh, but hid some truth. Beyblading was a great passion. It wasn't the same passion his friends Max and Rei had for blading, it was something deeper. His feelings for Hilary were no different, although she didn't seem aware of that fact. "Hilary, you mean everything to me. If not for you, I'm not sure I would've made it to the end in the last tournament. You've always been there for me Hil," he said sincerely.

Hilary stared into his deep brown eyes through teary eyes and sniffed. She could see no lies. He spoke the truth. "It doesn't bother you that I'm not a beyblader?" she asked, feeling more pathetic as the seconds flew by.

Tyson shook his head and gave her a toothy grin. "Of course not, that just makes you even more endearing," he said smiling. He pulled her into his arms and took her mouth with his own. She tasted like ambrosia and he drank of her until she pulled away, her eyes shining brightly. Christmas suddenly became more appealing.

.

Sorry it's so short. I'm trying to expand my writing horizons and write for other genres, not just parody so it might seem a little... er, out of place? I'm also trying to add more emotion to my stories in preparation for my other fics such as Let Me Go (a highschool romance starring Mariah) and Times of Trouble (beyblade fantasy story). If you found this worthy of a read please leave a review and tell me how it went.


End file.
